


Lookin' for a Manager?

by XTeikaku0



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Cock Worship, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: Poison's falling out with Hugo leads her to the CWA's anniversary party, in hopes of scoring a new client to tour with. In the midst of mingling, a familiar face catches her eye.





	Lookin' for a Manager?

Taking another sip from her glass, Poison scanned the room filled with some of CWA's best superstars. Some of them new, others were growing older and weaker with the times. Managers, groupies, children of the superstars, all gathered together in a mega sized banquet hall of one of Metro City's nicer hotels. Poison was on a mission, a mission that she wouldn't have to engage had her and Hugo stayed on good terms. If that was the case, Hugo would be here by her side, laughing and talking with the other party goers without the intent to be hired. Poison needed a new client, and being here at this party was the only way it could happen. Some of the newer guys were already looking for one, while others felt like they didn't need one to look after them. Poison's eyes looked about in the crowd of suits and masks, men, women and children. Damn it, why was it so hard to initiate a conversation with these people? 

Her heart pounding slightly, Poison downed the rest of her vodka from her glass and slammed it on the counter of the bar. "Another, please." She requested. The bartender nodded, and poured her another shot of vodka. "I, uh..." He started.

Poison turned back to look at him with cold, yet curious eyes. "What is it?" she asked sharply.

"I don't mean to pry, but aren't you Hugo's manager?" The bartender asked. "I-I just noticed your pink hair."  
The woman nodded, sipping from her glass. "_Was_ Hugo's manager. We split."

The bartender sunk his head, giving Poison a sympathetic smile. "Sorry to hear about that. You two were my favorite heel pairing, y'know. Are you scoping out the babyfaces?"

Sighing, getting weary of answering questions, Poison gave a light shrug. "Eh, you could say that. Just tryin' to figure out how to propose the offer is all." The woman answered with an unsure tone. She wasn't usually this intimidated, but she was thinking about what the other wrestlers would say about her and Hugo's split. Would it affect potential clients? Would they laugh her out of the hall? Shaking her head, Poison downed the vodka, gasping as the alcohol burned going down her throat. After a few drinks, her head had started to twist and shift. She wasn't at all a lightweight, but she was now getting a buzz and started to acquire a taste for conversation.

"Okay, one a' you bastards are gonna be my new-" She paused as her thoughts came to halt as her eyes were stolen by a certain someone in the crowd. Poison bit her lip, shifting in her seat as her eyes became glued to the blonde haired femme fatale, that was Mika Nanakawa, otherwise known as Rainbow Mika in the ring. She almost didn't recognize Mika due to her not wearing her signature mask, but Poison deduced that it was her just from her sexy, voluptuous figure. Mika wore a light blue latex tube dress that showed off all of her curves, with white short-heeled shoes. Her hair was styled in her signature twin tails, hanging down past her round, firm ass. Letting out a soft purr, Poison felt the blood in her body rushing down towards her crotch, making her cross her leg over on top of the other one. The last time she saw Mika was at an event in Japan, where she took on Hugo and ex-mayor Mike Haggar with her partner, Yamato Nadeshiko. The two barely shared a word or two together, but she seemed to look slightly lonely as she chatted with CWA veteran, Gunloc.

Poison thought it wouldn't be possible, but it wouldn't hurt to try at least. "Mika's mine." She muttered out loud. As a client, of course. But with a cute face and an ass like her's, Poison wouldn't mind taking the girl to the bathroom of this place, or hell, anywhere in the city just to fuck her brains out and use their pillow talking time to discuss manager-client bullshit. Before Poison could get another hard on, she shoved herself off of her bar stool an reached into her purse, pulling out a generous tip for the bartender. "Here, thanks for bein' a fan, sugar." Poison set the money on the counter, giving the bartender a sultry wink as she blew a kiss with her glossy, crimson lips. The bartender blushed, nodding gratefully. "Th-Thank you, Miss Poison."

Poison fluffed her hair and popped a breath mint to mask the smell of vodka on her breath and strutted over to Mika, who was now looking about the party with a lost, innocent pair of eyes. Smiling as she came closer, Poison waved. "Evening, Mika."

Mika turned to look at Poison, smiling brightly with a light bow from her head. "Ah, you must be Poison! Hugo's manager?" she asked with politeness present in her voice. 

"Puh-lease, Hugo's old news, darling." Poison said, quickly leaving her old client in the past. "He ran off on me in the midst of chasing the dream, who needs him?"

Mika gave a cute, quiet laugh. "I'm so sorry to hear that, it must be rough." She said, giving a slight frown. Poison winked, making the girl's cheeks flush.

"Y'know, I'm not here to laugh it up with the big names, Mika. I'm looking for new clientele, you know anybody that needs a manager?" The taller woman asked, not wanting to home in on her target just yet. Mika tapped her chin as she thought about potential wrestlers, "Weeellll, I'm....I'm not to sure, to be honest."

Poison folded her arms, "Aw c'mon sweetie, ya sure you don't know anybody in need of your's truly to tour with them?" 

Mika shrugged with a nervous laugh, "Who did you have in mind?"

Looking the girl up and down, taking in her sexy figure and cute, pudgy face. Poison bit her bottom lip, "I want you to tour with me, Mika." she proposed softly, with Mika twirling one of her pigtails shyly in response. "Oh, P-Poison.."

"Look, I'm..I'm not demanding anything from you, I-I know you're busy with your matches in Japan and with training a lot-" Poison started in a flustered tangent, only to be interrupted by Mika.

"I think we shouldn't discuss such matters here, it's quite noisy after all." Mika blushed. Poison, taken aback, nodded in agreement. "_Okay_, where should we go to chat?"

"I'm staying in room 325 on the third floor, we can talk about it up there over a few drinks." Mika winked back, turning around to walk through the crowd. Poison's eyes crept down to watch as Mika's ass swayed from side to side as she walked, soon following behind her. The two left the banquet hall and started down the hallway leading to the elevator, Poison still taking in Mika's figure. Even though they were going up to discuss business, her cock still couldn't help itself from getting hard as she thought about all the nasty, lewd things she wanted to do to her. Deep inside of Poison's mind, she wanted to know what Mika's moans sounded like, and how sweet or salty she tasted. How tight she was. Maybe it was the shots of vodka thinking for her, misinterpreting Mika's glances. Poison had to remind herself that without a client, she was out of a job.

After a short elevator ride, the two arrived on the third floor of the hotel and they started down the hallway to Mika's room. "I'm glad I was able to catch you at this party, Mika. I dunno if any of the other meatheads down there would even give someone like me a second thought."

Mika let out a melodic chortle, "I should be thanking you, I'm not good friends with most of CWA superstars, so I'm glad I could find someone I recognized."

"Aww you poor baby, guess I saved you from boredom, huh?" Poison joked, casually wrapping an arm around Mika's waist. The blonde's face burned red, looking away shyly, "I suppose.."

Realizing her action, Poison quickly took her arm back. "S-Sorry, Mika..I'm a little.."

"It's okay, Poison. Please don't apologize!" Mika bowed. The two stopped in front of room 325, "Here, this is my room. Shall we head inside?"

With the embarrassment wearing off, Poison nodded and gestured towards the door. "After you, dollface."

Mika smiled and pulled the room key from her dress, sliding it into the door's slot and pushed the door open. The two entered into the spacious hotel room as Mika flipped on the light, Poison closed the door behind herself. Mika kicked off her shoes and grabbed a bottle of wine from the hotel's mini fridge, "Care for another drink, or are you still buzzed from the vodka?"

Poison raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know I was drinkin'?" she asked. 

Mika laughed, "You smell of it, and I noticed you at the bar."

Poison laughed as she took off her heels and placed them next to Mika's shoes. "Spying on me, eh? Too shy to approach me?"

Mika set the wine bottle on the coffee table, walking into the kitchen to get two wine glasses. "I can't lie, I was a bit shy. With your reputation, I'd thought you'd wave me off."

The two sat next to each other on the couch, Poison rolling her eyes as Mika poured their drinks. "Trust me, looks can be deceiving. I don't bite..unless you want me to." She said with sultry tone, taking her glass of wine from Mika.

Mika sipped from her glass, "Miss Poison, I don't know if it's the vodka talking but, did you make a pass at me?" She asked. The pink haired woman felt her blood rushing downward again, "Sorry, I'm just naturally flirty I guess. Don't mind me." She said reassuringly, sipping longingly from her glass.

The blonde gave Poison's nearly noticeable bulge a quick glance before her eyes rose up to meet her's. "Hmm, have you ever been with another woman before? As a manager, that is."

She's a cheeky one. Poison snickered, "Mmm, nah. Hugo and I have been touring ever since we got out of Mad Gear, an old gang we used to run with." she explained. "He's been my only client up until now." Poison sighed, still thinking about that large, monster of a friend she loved dearly. Poison chugged the wine down, trying to forget about Hugo and leave him behind. The past was the past after all. Mika gave the woman and soft, sad gaze.

"You two were great together, it's sad to see you like this." Mika said, resting her hand on Poison's thigh. A blushing red colored Poison's cheeks, and the woman set her empty glass on the table, watching as Mika finished her glass. "Yeah, it sucks. And I'm just glad someone as...beautiful as you gave me their time to talk about...stuff like this."

Mika's eyes projected that of lust and wonder, yet still retained their innocent aura. "I always thought you were beautiful too, Poison. I remember seeing you in Japan a while back, and I wanted to talk to you." She spoke warmly, inching closer to Poison. The pink haired woman glanced at Mika's lips, looking her in the eyes. 

"Well, here we are." Poison smirked, inching closer to Mika, watching as her face darkened red. "What the hell's stopping you?"

Poison grabbed Mika's chin and pulled her forward, locking lips instantly. Mika kissed back slowly, opening her mouth to accept Poison's tongue gracefully, twisting and twirling her own tongue with her's. Poison pushed herself on top of Mika, who laid back to allow it, holding onto Poison's face as the kiss grew deeper and rougher. The taller woman trailed kisses down to Mika's neck, sucking on the skin whilst softly biting down on her jugular, making the girl moan lightly. "P-Poi.."

"Hmm?" Poison answered, taking her lips away from Mika's neck to look down at her shy, lust driven face. "Do you want me to stop?"

Mika shook her head, "Please, don't. I want you to undress me." She said, looking away in embarrassment. Poison smiled, moving her hands down to the zipper on Mika's dress. "Good, because the way I'm feelin', I probably wouldn't have stopped even if you asked." Her words making Mika lick her lips.

She unzipped Mika's dress and took it off, throwing it onto the floor. There, she saw Mika's lovely, curvaceous body sprawled out from underneath her. Poison grabbed Mika by her ankles and split her legs apart, reaching down to spread open her soaking wet pussy. A soft, delicate moan escaped Mika's lips, looking up at Poison as she examined her flower with lustful eyes. The pink haired woman stuck her tongue out at Mika, showing the girl her piercing cheekily. "Let's see how the infamous Rainbow Mika tastes.." She leaned down and glided her tongue across Mika's clit, making the girl buck her hips in reaction. Poison's tongue slithered up and down Mika's tender folds, puckering her lips against her clit with a loud slurp, with the wrestler squirming about in ecstasy. "Poison...mmm!" She moaned lowly, only to be ignored as the woman ate her out with an aggressive taste. Mika grabbed a fistful of Poison's hair and held on as her tongue explored her leaking sex briskly, "Ahh!" She yelped sharply as she felt Poison's tongue ring run across her clit, making her quiver helplessly. 

Poison retracted from Mika's crotch, licking her lips. "You're about as sweet tasting as I imagined." She purred, rubbing her erection against Mika's bare pussy. Mika's hands reached down to Poison's pelvis, rubbing at her unusually large bulge. "Show me what you've got there, _Miss_ Poison." The girl's voice drawling lowly.

Poison nearly moaned at her touch, "You don't know what you're in for, baby." She was surprised at Mika's strength as she pushed her back onto the couch, watching as the blonde lifted up her white dress to gaze at the monster-sized erection she hid behind her black panties, her round balls nearly spilling out from them. 

"Try me." Mika winked, pulling out Poison's massive length. As it slowly pulsed in her hand, Mika licked at the head of Poison's cock with her hot, slimy tongue, peppering the shaft with wet, pouty kisses. Fondling her balls in one hand, Mika twisted and stroked the shaft in her other, earning deep groans from Poison. The woman grabbed Mika by her hair, "That's it, keep going...Ahhnn..."

Encouraged by the woman's moans, Mika took in the massive rod of meat, swallowing it deep until it touched the back of her throat, humming gently as she sucked at a steady pace while stroking the base of her dick. Poison nearly screamed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Mika's throat around her thick, throbbing cock. "M-Mika, turn around for me."

Mika raised an eyebrow, taking Poison's saliva coated cock out of her mouth with loud pop, "You want me to turn around?"

Poison nodded, "Yeah, I wanna see that big, fat ass of your's."

Mika blushed instantly, "H-How forward of you. If you insist."

The girl complied and turned around and arched her back, raising her jiggling ass high into the air. "You...you can do whatever you want to it."

Poison smiled at Mika's consent, sending a large palm into her left cheek with loud smack, leaving a red welt behind as it wobbled in place. Mika whined, wagging her ass at Poison as if to taunt her. Another few smacks were dealt to Mika's rear end, leaving it nearly covered with red hand-shaped welts. "You like that?"

Mika lay silent for a few seconds, earning another slap in the ass. "I asked you a question, Mika."

"Y-Yes, I like it very much!" Mika panted, her ass jiggling from Poison's hand. She felt her hand slip underneath her large cheeks and two fingers rubbing her dripping pussy, making her mewl lowly. "Nice big peach you've got, Mika. But you knew that already.." Poison teased, slipping two fingers inside of Mika, the girl gasping sharply. "Don't think this is it, either. You'll be sore by morning time after I'm through with you."

Poison pulled out from Mika's core, sliding her large dick in between Mika's pudgy, pillowy ass cheeks, squishing them around her throbbing pole. "Yeah, this feels just as good as it looks." Poison muttered as she began to slap her pelvis against her ass as she fucked Mika's cheeks, making the girl moan quietly and grip at the couch. "Such a big, fat ass." Poison spread the girl's ass open, positioning her dick in front of her pulsating vagina. "Better hold on."

Slamming into Mika with great force, Poison struck Mika's cervix in one devastating strike, the girl underneath her letting out the loudest, bloodiest cry of ecstasy ever heard. The older woman gripped a handful of Mika's bountiful backside and pounded her core ruthlessly, slapping her pelvis against her wobbling ass again and again as she fucked Mika roughly. Poison pinned Mika down to the couch, speeding up her thrusts as they got increasingly more brutal, Mika's moans muffled into the cushions. "Take it.." Poison muttered under her breath as she taunted the girl, slamming her large cock against her cervix as if she was trying to shatter it. 

"Poison! Aahhhh!!" Mika screamed, cumming all over her thighs as she squirted several times. Poison gave her a few more forceful pounds before pulling out of her, stroking her dick. "Mmm..." A couple bursts of hot, white cum shot from Poison's cock, landing on Mika's soft, white back and all over her massive, sore ass, covering it almost completely. 

The two were left panting together on the couch, and the hotel room's air now thick and humid with the scent of hot, rough sex. Mika sat up, looking Poison in the eyes. "I think...we should have a night long _discussion_ and come to a decision in the morning, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, grabbing Poison's limp cock again. 

Poison smirked, "We can talk for as long as you like. I just hope I don't break you in the process, sugar."


End file.
